


Cockroach Vignette #2: Calling (Lose My Mind)

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refuge系列第三篇自我流翻譯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroach Vignette #2: Calling (Lose My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cockroach Vignette #2: Calling (Lose My Mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035922) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



 

Steve因為一個夢在黎明將至時醒來。

眼睛沒睜開，他胡亂摸出SHIELD的醫生開給他的止痛藥，沒有配水硬吞下喉。出於習慣，他伸手要去拿素描本，然後記起自己身在那不斷縈繞於夢中的旅館內。他靜靜躺著直到心跳不再激烈，眼睛盯著天花板。

心理醫師告訴過他這會花點時間，他必須要有耐心。至少，直到SHIELD決定他已成為一個弱點。

揮開那些思緒，他強迫自己起身離開床鋪，套上短褲、T恤、襪子，和一雙堅固的慢跑鞋。沒有健身房沒有沙包；他利用自己手邊能有的。他從後方階梯走向通往花園的側門。清晨的空氣寒冷，四周罩著一層薄霧。東方天空已透出幾許光芒，足夠讓他看清旅館周圍的道路開始跑步。

一號高速公路是一條經過旅館的狹小蜿蜒二線道。在清晨的這個時間，沒有什麼車輛經過。他轉向北方，遠離城市和大橋的光芒。

但願他能一直跑著直到將那夢境拋在身後。

跑過數英哩，太陽升起。晨霧散去後他轉向跑回旅館。慢跑的確有幫助；到達旅館穿過側門時他覺得自己沒有那麼被情緒淹沒了。他的胃開始告訴他該吃點東西。脫掉汗濕的衣服，Steve走向浴室，要花幾分鐘才會有熱水。

當他踏入蓮蓬頭下時，強烈的既視感襲來讓他好一段時間不能動彈。他知道─ _他知道_ ─他來過這裡。

他將雙手盛滿水往臉潑洗。不可能。他從沒來過舊金山。他不可能到過這個地方。他抓過肥皂用力刷洗皮膚，好像這樣就能洗掉那熟悉感。

 

_我們這麼做過幾次？_

_還不夠多。_

 

肥皂從手中滑落，他必須伸手撐著磁磚好穩住自己。這感覺如此真實。他可以記得；他的身體記得有力的手指梳過他頭髮的觸感，往下撫過他的肩膀和背部，然後──

他搖搖頭，試圖將那影像從腦海中驅走。

他洗得比以往還要快，甚至比在一戰時還快，盡可能迅速地離開浴室。心臟在他擦乾身體換上乾淨衣物時仍快速跳動。

再待在這房間裡他就要瘋了。

餐廳就和旅館本身一樣舒適且歡迎著客人的到來，飾以深色木頭和雅緻的傢俱。他草草點完餐。待女侍走遠後，他從口袋拿出手機放在桌上。除了傳訊息給Natasha讓她知道他已經到達之外，他沒有多做聯絡。他還無法應付一場真正的對話。

現在他要做什麼？

在女侍帶著他的餐點再次出現前，他專心呼吸不讓自己驚慌。然後他專注在進食和吞嚥。

來舊金山是個錯誤決定。

用餐後付完錢，他直接走向租來的車子。他已經半想要直接開去機場，然後逃離這造成他幽閉恐慌症且揮之不去的既視感。但相反的，他開向城市並找了停車位。或許他能讓自己專注在城市和人群。 他在一間紀念品店買了本旅遊指南，決心說服自己他從未來過這個城市。

他走著，毅然決然的，一個地方到另一個地方，每到一處便在指南書上做記號。他參觀了笛洋美術館和現代藝術博物館；他走過中國城和農夫市集。既視感從未真正離去，但他看到的大部分事物對他而言感覺新鮮且不熟悉。

一對情侶在他要走向車子時向他詢問他們朋友推薦的三明治店如何前去。他試著盡量有禮地微笑，「沿著市場走向第十六街，然後左轉，店在右手邊，大概再走一個街口。」

他們向他道謝並朝Steve所指的方向走去。

Steve能再次移動腳步前又在路邊站了幾分鐘。他回到車上坐在駕駛座直到夕陽開始沒入海中。最後，他強迫自己的手指動作打開旅遊書，翻到他知道自己還沒有讀到的部分。他在餐館章節找到那間三明治店，然後翻到地圖尋找店址。他周遭的空氣完全凝結，雙手的顫抖讓書頁沙沙作響。

他怎麼知道那間三明治店怎麼去？

他把旅遊書丟到副駕駛座，從外套口袋抓出手機，手指顫抖著按下Natasha的號碼。

她在第二聲鈴響時接起電話。「Steve？一切還好嗎？」

「我以前來過這裡。我必須在以前有來過這裡。」他閉上眼睛將額頭靠在方向盤上。「我認識這個城市，Natasha。我知道在被冰封前甚至不存在的事物。我怎麼可能會知道？」

「Steve，冷靜一下。」

「我不知道發生了什麼事，Nat。我不知道自己哪裡不對勁。我來過這裡。我知道我來過這裡然後我...我......」他吞下剩下的話。

他知道那時他不是一個人。

「你必須打給Stern醫生。你知道你隨時可以打給他，不管白天或晚上。」

「不行，不。」他搖頭，壓著鼻梁。「到我弄清楚前不行。我必須這麼作。我必須理出頭緒。」

「你不需要一個人作這些，」她溫和地開口。「我可以在幾小時內到你那裡。如果你需要我們，我們就會在那裡。反正Tony一直想要回到加州。」

「不用。」他太過迅速地回答。「謝謝你。我只是...我必須自己處理。」

「你還好嗎？」她的聲音是真正的關心。

深呼吸，他也問過自己同樣的問題。他還好嗎？光只是回到旅館房間的念頭就讓他脖子的寒毛直豎。他被鬼魂糾纏了嗎？SHIELD每天處理的怪異事件讓他發現自己不能排除著魔或是被鬼魂纏身的可能性。也許這些是其他人的回憶，而他只是個不幸的旁觀者。

「Steve？」

「我很好」他深呼吸。「抱歉。我很好。只是今天很長。我想我可能曬了太多太陽。」

「記得補充水分。然後Steve，」她遲疑了一會兒。「你可以隨時打給我。你知道的。」

「我知道。」又一個深呼吸。「謝謝你。我會盡快和你們見面。」

他結束通話，坐在車裡直到雙手不再發抖。他開了長長的路回到旅館，停好車時已近夜晚。經過櫃檯時老先生向他揮手招呼，他試著擠出一個微笑回應。房間內，寂靜如此沉重，好像在等待著一個不可能出現的聲音。沒有開燈，他在黑暗中走向床鋪坐下。

如果他有關舊金山的夢─它們有可能是回憶嗎？─是真實的，那麼他就必須考慮他其餘的夢境也是真實發生過的事情。手指耙過頭髮，他感到挫敗與困惑。他和Loki曾是一對情侶像是其中最不可能的。

 

_我愛你，Loki。無論發生什麼事，都不要忘了我愛你。_

_我不曾也不會忘。_

 

他的眼睛後方突然陣陣劇烈抽痛，讓他忍不住抱著頭彎曲了身體。他腳步不穩地站起來並摸索著打開了床頭燈。SHIELD所有的醫生都無法解釋他為什麼會開始頭痛，更別提幾乎會讓他跪倒在地上突如其來的偏頭痛。

倒了一杯水好吞下更多的止痛藥。因為疼痛而發抖，他蜷曲在床上祈禱著一個沒有夢境的睡眠。

 

 


End file.
